World Tour: Powerpuffs of the Caribbean
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Monstarzgirl and me. While vacationing in the Caribbean islands, Rebecca(Monstarzgirl's OC) and her friends discover a map to buries pirate treasure, but soon run afoul of Captain Crack McGraigen and his evil pirate crew! An homage to Pirates of the Caribbean, Muppet Treasure Island, and SpongeBob.


**World Tour: Powerpuffs of the Caribbean**

**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

Narrator: "The islands of the Caribbean!(Takes a deep breath.) Ahh, what a lovely day. Perfect for a lovely beach vacation or carefree outdoor merriment. But wait, what's going in the ocean out there?"

Sailing through the ocean in his ship the Black Watch, the evil pirate Crack McGraigen stands on the deck while his first mate Mr. Lawrence keeps watch from the crow's nest above, and Reginald steers the ship. Standing nearby are two lady pirates, one with blonde hair and one with brown; the captain's parrot perches on his shoulder as a foreboding song lilts through the air.

_Shiver my timbers, shiver my soul,  
>Yo, ho, heave-ho,<br>There are those whose hearts are as black as coal,  
>Yo, ho, heave-ho,<em>

_And they sailed their ship 'cross the ocean blue,_  
><em>A bloodthirsty captain and his cutthroat crew,<em>  
><em>It's as dark a tale as was ever told<em>  
><em>Of the lust for treasure and the love of gold,<em>

_Shiver my timbers, shiver my sides,_  
><em>Yo, ho, heave-ho,<em>  
><em>There are hungers as strong as the winds and tides,<em>  
><em>Yo, ho, heave-ho,<em>

_And those buccaneers drown their sins in rum,_  
><em>The devil himself would have to call them scum,<em>  
><em>Everyone aboard would have killed their mate<em>  
><em>For a bag of guineas or a piece of eight,<em>

_A piece of eight,_

_Five, six, seven, eight!_

_Boogoo-wacka-boogoo-wacka_  
><em>Something not right,<em>  
><em>Many wicked icky things gonna happen tonight,<em>  
><em>Boogoo-wacka-boogoo-wacka<em>  
><em>Sailor man beware,<em>  
><em>When de money in de ground<em>  
><em>There's murder in the air,<em>

_Murder in the air,_

_ONE MORE TIME NOW!_

_Shiver my timbers, shiver my bones,_  
><em>Yo, ho, heave-ho,<em>  
><em>There are secrets that sleep with old Davy Jones,<em>  
><em>Yo, ho, heave-ho,<em>

_When the mainsail's set and the anchor's weighed,_  
><em>There's no turning back from any course that's laid,<em>  
><em>And when greed and villainy sail the sea,<em>  
><em>You can bet your boots that there'll be treachery! WAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!<em>

_Shiver my timbers, shiver my sails,_  
><em>DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES!<em>

"Ah, this must be the place." Captain McGraigen notes as he and his crew disembark the ship as it pulls up to the shore.

Meanwhile, on a beach on the other side of the ocean, the Utonium family and their friends are enjoying their vacation. Rebecca and her friends are happily playing volleyball as Rebecca and Mojo Jojo's little dogs Foxy and Roxi, who are each wearing sunglasses matching their collars, excitedly run around their owners' feet, yipping cheerfully. Rebecca jumps up to hit the ball over the net and calls, "Got it!" With that, she spiked the ball to the ground on the other side. Deanna and Rebecca high-fived each other, then Mojo ruffled Rebecca's hair saying, "Good shot! For someone so petite like yourself, you jump very well."

Rebecca said, "Thanks, Mojo. Nothing a little gymnastics and dance classes can't handle."

The group then make their way over to where Professor Utonium, who's clad in his white t-shirt and red, blue, and green plaid trunks, is sunbathing, with the Powerpuffs, who are each wearing floral-print swimsuits in their respective colors, are playing in the sand. "Hello, friends!" the professor politely greets them. "Hi, guys!" the girls say cheerily.

"Hi, Uncle John! Hi, girls!" Rebecca politely replies.

Glancing toward the sparkling waves, Snake, who's wearing a pair of blue trunks a pair of shades balanced on the brim of his hat, turns casually to April and inquires, "Ssssssay, Honeypie, would you like to go ssssssssurfing together later?" April blushes as she gently takes his hand. "I'd love to, Cupcake." Snake smiles and blushes deeply.

Arturo, who's clad in a pair of red trunks with a white trim, takes a big deep breath of the ocean air as he strolls along the seashore. "Ahh, what a muy lovely day. The sun shining, the sparkling sand beneath our feet, the waves lapping against the shore...the only thing missing is a cold drink." Just then, a bottle drops off of a nearby wave, bonking him on the head. "OOWP!" the smallest Gang Green Gang member squeals as he picks up the bottle and begins rubbing his sore head with annoyance.

"Duh, say, dat's a mighty clever trick, Arturo," Billy, who's wearing a white tank shirt with the words, "BEACH BUM" on the front, and a pair of black trunks, notes as he traipses up to him. "Now, I wish fer a chili cheese burger, large fries, an' a milkshake." His friends simply look at him oddly.

As he examines the bottle a bit more closely, Arturo's eyes grow wide. "Ooh, this es not soda, it's a treasure map!"

Mojo said, "Let me see!" Taking the map and having a look at it, he said, "This map must be at least 300 years old. One of the pirates must've buried some treasure around here."

The group look curiously over Mojo's shoulder as he reads, "Follow the trail to where X marks the spot to find me loot, and boy, it's a lot." Studying the map intently, Ace, who's wearing a pair of purple trunks with a white trim, notes, "Hmm, it looks like it's buried in da jungle somewheres."

Rebecca said, "We could be able to find that easily with a metal detector."

Mojo sees the Professor's metal detector, takes it without being seen, and says, "Check. Now let's follow the trail that we blaze!" Blossom said, "Mojo, be careful with the metal detector. The Professor would blow a gasket if he finds out that you broke it and took it without permission."

Mojo reassured, "I know what I'm doing, Blossom. Not to worry."

The group, who are now wearing their regular clothes, then silently makes their way toward the jungle. The puppies sniff the trail, quickly detecting an interesting smell, and follow it to a nearby bush. Upon reaching the bush they bump their noses on something and promptly come face to face with a small cat.

The cat is reddish brown with a white snout, belly, paws, and tailtip, and glittering green eyes; he wears a green collar with a gold tag. Foxy and Roxi bark excitedly and wag their tails as they give their new friend welcoming licks. The cat purrs contentedly and gently nuzzles them in reply. Hearing the sounds, Rebecca and the others traipse over to the spot. "Is all well babies-Oh!" Rebecca is pleasantly surprised at this darling sight. "Well, where did you come from, little one?"

Bubbles happily squeals, "KITTY!" and floats over and gently picks up the cat and strokes his soft little ears. The cat smiles and meows happily. "Sweet kitty-kitty-kitty." the blue Powerpuff coos.

Rebecca takes a small tin of sardines out of her purse and gives the cat one, which he happily eats. "He looks like Midnight." she notes, remembering the millionaire I. Canniford Much's pet cat from when she and her friends had paid his mansion a visit. Glancing over, Snake notes with concern, "Hmm, he'sssss got a collar. Maybe he'ssss lost."

"Oh dear!" a concerned Blossom replies. "I hope we can find his owner." The puppies give little concerned whimpers.

"Don't worry, Sweetie," Rebecca replies. "I'm sure we will."

Snake traipses over and looks closely at the cat's license tag. "His name'ssssss Gary." The group looked to see Gary, which made everyone smile. Mojo asked, "Where did you find him?" Buttercup said, "The puppies sniffed him out and found him. His owner isn't here."

Deanna picks Gary up and says, "Aren't you the cutest little thing! I wanna take him home and squeeze him like no tomorrow." Gary purrs as he rubs his face next to Deanna's cheek, making the teen hold the cat close.

Ace asks, "So where do we go now, Mojo?"

"Hmm," Mojo muses as he slowly sweeps the metal detector across the ground. The metal detector begins beeping at a path through the middle of the jungle. "This way, I think."

The group then traipse after Mojo, unaware of the shifty eyes watching them from the jungle. "They found the map, Captain McGraigen. What should we do?" Reginald says worriedly.

"Ah, don't worry, me hearty," the captain replies. "They'll never make it through that jungle alive."

With the group, the metal detector still beeped steadily. It began to beep rapidly when Mojo waved it towards the left and once it beeped fast, Mojo began to dig through. Expecting a coin or a jewel, all he found was a soda can. Mojo sighed, "Nothing, just a soda can left here." Mojo then swipes the metal detector across the ground again. As he turns it toward the right, it begins beeping quickly again. He then hurries over and begins to dig again, but only finds a bottle cap. "Oh, drat," he grumbles. "This is getting us nowhere fast. Maybe I should consult the map again." He removes the map from his pocket and looks it over. "Hmm, it says to follow the jungle path on the right."

"Good idea." the group replies, upon which they continue on with Mojo leading the way. As the group rounds a corner, Blossom suddenly spots a sign nailed to a nearby palm tree. "Hmm? What's this?" She hovers over to get a better look at the sign. "'Landlubbers beware, ye be trespassin' on the property of Captain Crack McGraigen and his pirate crew. Enter at your own risk."

Billy scratches his shaggy red hair in perplexity. "Who's Captain Crack McGraigen?"

"Well, he and his pirate crew paid our city a visit one day," Blossom replies. "The came looking for buried treasure, and accidentally found our cache of Chemical X instead. After accidentally drinking it, they gained superpowers and captured the professor, thinking that he knew the treasure's whereabouts, but we managed to rescue him and send them packing just in time."

The puppies give frightened whimpers and Gary meows fearfully. "There, there, don't be afraid, little ones," Rebecca says consolingly as she gently pets their heads. "We won't let those pirates give you or anyone else any trouble." Feeling relieved, the puppies and cat bark and meow happily, wagging their tails.

Meanwhile, Captain McGraigen and his crew begin sailing through the sea adjacent to the beach in their ship. "Those landlubbers couldn't have gone far, Belinda," the blonde lady pirate says to her associate. "Sooner or later we'll catch up to them."

"Indeed, Liza," Belinda replies. "They'll soon regret messing with us."

The captain then turns toward his crew. "Keep a sharp eye out fer them scallywags with the treasure map, me hearties. We can't let 'em get away by any cost."

"Awk, any cost." his parrot echoes.

"Okey-dokey, Captain." Mr. Larson, the first mate, calls from the crow's nest.

Captain McGraigen shoots a disdainful look at him. "Now, you oughta know better 'n that, Mr. Larson. Pirates don't say, 'Okey-dokey', they say, 'Arrg."

"Okey-do-ah, I mean, arrg, Captain." Mr. Lawrence replies.

As the ship sails on, Mr. Lawrence suddenly spots the shore drawing near. "Captain, we're about to hit-" He then quickly catches himself. "I mean, arrg, Captain, arrg, we're about, arrg, to hit, arrg..."

"Out with it, lad!" Captain McGraigen exclaims impatiently.

"I, arrg, think, arrg, he's trying, arrg, to say, arrg..." Reginald replies as he steers the ship, little noticing the boat getting ready to hit the shore with a resounding _CRASH_! "...Land."

Captain McGraigen groans disdainfully, "From now on, only the captain says, 'Arrg.'" Liza turns to Belinda. "Seriously?" she whispers in her ear, upon which Belinda nods in agreement.

"Awk, arrg." his parrot echoes. The pirate crew then quickly disembarks the ship and make their way toward the jungle.

Meanwhile, the group continue their trek through the jungle. Ace takes a look at the map and says, "We should go west by the waterfall."

Snake snatches the map and say, "No, it saysss go east by some broccolisss."

Mojo face-palms himself, grabs the map, and says, "No, you dolts! It says west by a tree! By the looks of it, it's a coconut tree that has ripe ones overhead."

"Sure thing." the two oblige as they continue on down the path. As they round the corner, the group come to a large coconut tree in the middle of a small clearing. "Ah, this must be the place." Mojo notes. "Now to head due east."

"Okey-dokey, Mojo." Billy replies as he removes a small compass from his jeans pocket.

The group then presses on with Billy leading the way as they traipse through a dense jungle. "Say," Arturo inquires, pointing over his shoulder. "Did we pass that tree stump before?"

"Hmm, that berry bush lookssss familiarssss, too." notes Snake.

"Wait a second..." Rebecca muses. "Have we been walking around in circles this whole time?" The group stops and exchanges blank stares. "Huh? What happened, Billy?" Ace inquires. "Weren't we supposed to go east?"

"East?" the largest Gang Green Gang member echoes. "Oh, I thought you said 'Weast.'"

"Weast?" replies a perplexed Mojo. "What kind of compass are you reading?"

"This one, Mojo." Billy replies as he hands Mojo the compass. As he glances at the compass, a disdainful look crosses Mojo's face. "That's 'West' Billy. Were you dropped on your head when you were a baby?" Billy gasps elatedly. "How did you know?"

"Psychic powers." the monkey mumbles under his breath.

Just then, Gary begins sniffing the trail and motions quickly toward a jungle path. "Meow, meow!"

"Good work, Gary." Mojo replies as the group them make their way down the path.

"Didn't you ever go ta school, stupid?" Ace grumbles at Billy.

"Duh, yeah," Billy replies. "The problem is, I came out da same way."

As they walk along the path, the group fail to notice several pairs of shifty eyes watching them from the trees. Reginald whispered, "They're lookin' for the map, Cap'n." Captain McGraigen said, "Once they've found the treasure, we'll take it from them and hold these scallywags prisoner."

"Heh, heh," Liza snickers, rubbing her hands together. "Capital idea, Captain!" She turns to Belinda. "They'll never know what hit 'em, eh, Belinda?"

"Not likely, Liza." Belinda replies with a sneer.

Meanwhile, the group continues their trek through the jungle, upon which reaching a large clearing. "Hmm, we musssst be getting clossssse." Snake muses optimistically.

"Duh, I'm positive we'll find the treasure soon," Billy notes enthusiastically. "Why, I'm so loyal, I haven't bathed in days." Snake gives him an odd glance. "Uhm, but we've only been here thirty-five hourssss." Billy replies, "I know." A disconcerted look crosses Snake's face, upon which he quickly shuffles away from Billy.

"Hmm," Mojo muses, browsing the map. "'Go to a small, twisty tree.'" Upon this, the group continue along the path, up a small hill, where they quickly find a small, short tree with a gnarled trunk. "What'sssss the map sssssay to do now, Mojo?" Snake inquires. Consulting the map again, Mojo replies, "'Take forty paces to the left."

"Sure thing." Ace replies, upon which he and the rest of his gang traipse up to the tree and begin taking careful steps. "One, two, three, four..." After taking a few steps, however, the gang quickly observe that they've traveled different distances from each other. "Phtbbht?" Grubber razzes curiously.

"W-wait, a ssssecond, whossssse pacccces are right?" inquires a much perplexed Snake.

Mojo muses for all of a heartbeat. "Most likely those of the pirate captain who wrote the map; it only begs the question of what type of steps they took..."

"Huh," Ace muses. "Well, I thought I remembered seein' some pirates in movies walkin' like dis." He steps up on his toes and begins shuffling his feet back and forth. "One, two, three, four, five-"

"Duh, actually, I think they walked more like dis," Billy notes as he begins taking short steps. "One, two, three, four, five..."

"No, I think it was more like this," Arturo says as he begins taking wide, trudging steps. "Uno, dos, tres, Quattro, cinco..."

"Duh, actually, I think they walked more like dis," Billy notes as he begins taking short steps. "One, two, three, four, five..."

"No, I think it was more like this," Arturo says as he begins taking wide, trudging steps. "Uno, dos, tres, Quattro, cinco..."Rebecca, April, Deanna, and the girls can only stare blankly.

Mojo waved his arms and said, "Alright, alright, knock it off!" He got everyone's attention and said, "Okay, everyone just head back to where we were with the tree and the gnarled trunk. From there, you all follow behind me as I follow the directions of the map. That way we don't get lost and that we're closer to the treasure. Does that sound fair to everyone?"

Rebecca said, "Good idea, Mojo."

The group then traipse back toward the tree, upon which Mojo begins carefully pacing along while the others follow closely behind. "Thirty-eight, thirty-nine, forty." he says under his breath. "Now," he notes, consulting the map again. "From here we are to take twenty paces-BACKWARDS?!" Upon hearing this, Billy begins walking backwards. "One, two, three, one two, four, one two, one..." The group stares at him blankly; Ace facepalms in exasperation.

Just then, Gary and the puppies begin sniffing the trail and begin baking and meowing excitedly. "What is it, little ones?" Rebecca inquires. With that, Gary and the little Pomeranians ran off to find the trail. Rebecca said, "Guys, they found something! Let's go!" Mojo tucks the map into his pocket and says, "Alright, let's do this!" The group followed down the trail and up ahead, they've spotted a hill with a large X mark on the ground.

Slowly heading down the hill, the group found the spot as they see the puppies and Gary digging with their paws. Picking up a series of shovels nearby, the group quickly help the puppies and cat dig. Within moments, they've unearthed the large treasure chest. "W-wow," Ace notes in awe. "That's a mighty sweet chunk of change!"

"This treasure could be worth thousands, which is to say that it might be very valuable, which is to say that much money could be made from it." Mojo notes.

"Do ya think this is a problem?" a voice from behind them says, upon which the group whip around in shock to see the evil buccaneers standing behind them.

"Awk, problem." the parrot echoes.

Everybody turned around to see the pirates, then Blossom gasped, "Captain McGraigen! How did you find us?" Buttercup sneered, "Brought some more recruits to steal Chemical X again?"

The pirate captain brandished his sword and growled, "Argh, y'all shall fear me and me loyal crew! Hand over the treasure now or else!" Mojo scoffed, "Or what? You're going to make us walk the plank, gulley us, slit our throats, or even hang us high to the mast? By the looks of those costumes, you're probably just trying to scare us for a tourist attraction!"

Once Mojo began to put an emerald necklace into his pocket, a pistol clicked and Belinda said, "Don't be so cocky, chimp-chump. The captain means business. You're all coming with us, along with the treasure."

The group shudder and freeze in place. "All right, no more funny stuff!" Buttercup exclaims as she flies up to the pirates, pounding her fists together. "Either you let our friends go or we get rough with ya!"

"Oh?" Liza sneers. "And who's to stop us, Twerp?" Bubbles said, "The Powerpuff Girls, that's who! And don't call my sister a twerp, you mean hag!"

The group watched on as Ace said, "Ooh...that's a good one!"

Rebecca said, "And you can't stop the Gang Green Gang, along with Mojo Jojo. There's fifteen of us and only six of you! The odds aren't good on your part." Mojo nudged Rebecca and said, "Good point, Becca."

"What's more, you guys don't have your superpowers anymore!" Buttercup notes. The puppies growled and Gary hissed at the parrot, then Deanna said, "Bring it on, you Pirates of the Caribbean wannabes! Bring it on!" Liza said, "Alright, you scurvy bilge rats want a fight? You'll get one!"

The Powerpuffs exchange determined looks. "You want it? You got it!" The girls then zing over to the pirates and begin bombarding them with power punches, kicks, and laser blasts. Noticing Gary hissing angrily and arching his back, the parrot begins shaking and sweating nervously. "Uhm...P-Polly wanna talk this over..." Unswayed by this, Gary pounces at him, causing the parrot to squawk fearfully and flee.

Rebecca and Mojo then quickly grab some vines from nearby trees and quickly tie the pirates up while April calls the police on her cell phone. Within moments, a police boat sails up to the shore and several cops come and haul the pirates away. "Drats, foiled again." Captain McGraigen grumbles.

"Awk, foiled again." the parrot echoes dolefully.

As they watch the pirates leave, the group sighs wistfully. "That takes care of those goons." Deanna notes.

"And we all did it together!" Billy replies.

Rebecca gently scoops up Gary and strokes his back. "Thank you so much for everything, little one. We would have been lost without you." The little cat purrs a happy thank you and gently licks the girl's face, causing her to laugh.

"Mmn," Mojo muses. "I wonder how we'll find his owner..." Just then, the group hears a voice happily crying, "Gary! You've found my Gary!" The group turns to see a man wearing a white T-shirt, green shorts, and sandals rushing up to them. Upon seeing him, Gary hurries toward him, giving happy meows. "Oh, thank you so much for finding my darling little Gary, friends."

Rebecca said, "Oh, you're most welcome. He was a real help in finding some lost treasure and fighting off a parrot that belonged to a gang of pirates." Mojo adds, "The good news is that nobody got hurt or maimed.""Oh, the treasure!" Bubbles notes, upon which she and her sisters quickly jet off, then return with the large chest. They lay the chest at the man's feet, upon which he opens it and stares at its contents in awe. "Oh, how lovely!"

"Well say," Rebecca notes kindly. "Would you care to have this, sir?" Upon hearing this, the owner's eyes light up. "Ohh, thank you so much, my friends! Now I can pay for the renovations my wife and I have been doing on our house!" The group smiles blissfully in reply.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I must be on my way." the man notes. Upon hearing this, concerned looks cross the puppies' faces. They hurry up to Gary and begin speaking to him in a series of small barks; Gary happily meows in reply, upon which the puppies give him several friendly licks goodbye. The little cat purrs happily and gives the puppies several gentle licks back. The group smiles as they watch this darling scene. "What wonderful little friends they are." Rebecca says blissfully.

The owner then begins to leave, with Gary following closely behind. "Goodbye, friends! Thank you for everything!" he calls as he politely waves. "Meow, meow!" Gary calls.

"Goodbye! Please take care!" the group calls as they wave in reply. The puppies stand up on their hind legs and wave goodbye with happy barks.

As they watch the two leave, the group sighs wistfully. "How kind they are." April sighs.

"Indeedsss." Replies Snake.

Just then, Rebecca remembers something very important. "Oh, Uncle John! We've left him behind!" At this moment, she hears her uncle's voice calling, "Girls! Becca!" upon which she turns to see him running up the beach.

The Professor ran towards the gang and said, "I just saw those pirates arrested! Is everyone okay?" Rebecca hugs her uncle and says, "Yeah, we're okay. Uh, if you're wondering where your metal detector ran off to, we took it without your permission. Arturo found a bottle with an old treasure map inside, then Mojo took your metal detector and we began to search for the buried treasure."

Mojo adds, "We got lost a couple of times in finding the treasure. For instance, Billy misread the compass direction for east and had us go west. We couldn't find a certain area to go right and went our own rights." "Fortunately, we found the treasure with the help of the puppies and our kitty friend Gary," April continues. "Unfortunately, the pirates found us and threatened to hold us captive if we didn't surrender the treasure, but the girls and Gary made short work of them!"

"Fantastic!" an impressed professor replies.

"Sssssoon after the police came and took the piratessssss away, Gary'sss owner came, 'n we gave him the treasssssure." Snake concludes.

"Wow, amazing!" the professor replies. Billy bites his tongue not to begin telling the story over from the beginning.

A guilty look crosses Mojo's face. "I'm...sorry to have taken your metal detector without your permission, professor."

"Oh, that's okay, Mojo," the professor replies with a gracious smile. "It was for a good cause." Mojo gives a small, relieved smile.

Looking at his watch and noticing the lateness of the hour, the professor inquires, "Well say, would everyone like to go to the beach house for a nice seafood dinner?"

"Ooh, yes please!" "That would be wonderful!" the group replies excitedly.

The professor gives a kind laugh. "Wonderful!" Upon this, the group then make their way toward the beach house.

When everyone is getting themselves ready, Rebecca got herself dressed in an icy blue sundress with a mint green ribbon trimming on the neckline. She got on a pair of white flats, then placed on her pearl earrings and pearl necklace on. She brushed her hair out and clipped on a mint colored seashell barrette.

Mojo got himself dressed by wearing a light blue buttoned short-sleeved shirt, tan shorts, and a pair of dark brown sandals. He kissed Rebecca's cheek and says, "You look beautiful, my angel." Rebecca blushed and said, "You look handsome." Roxi and Foxy both had their baths, their teeth brushed, and their coats brushed out for shine and extra fluff. The two panted happily and waved their paws as they got up on their hind legs.

Rebecca said, "Okay, it looks like they're ready to go."

Mojo said, "Yes, let's not keep them waiting."

The two headed out to meet with April and Deanna. April wore an emerald green tunic top held by a golden belt with a pair of black leggings and golden flats. Deanna wore a maroon dress with 3/4 length sleeves as the skirt of her dress reaches towards her knees, along with a pair of black sandals with a heel.

Deanna said, "Hey, you guys look great!"

April said as she pets the puppies, "Aww, and look at you! All brushed up and looking pretty." The puppies licked April's hands, then everyone else came over.

"Hey, guys!" Ace, who's wearing a white t-shirt with dark blue sleeves, black jeans shorts, and a pair of black sandals, jovially greets his friends.

"Howdiesssss!" Snake, who's clad in a yellow t-shirt with a dolphin on the front, blue jeans shorts, a pair of dark brown sandals, and a pair of shades perched on the brim of his hat, greets them politely.

The Powerpuffs, who are wearing floral dresses in their corresponding colors and matching flowers in their hair, hover happily up to their friends. "Oh say, there's a party being held in the dining hall! Would you like to come, please?"

The group exchange excited glances. "Oh, yes, please!"

"Awesome!" the girls cheer, upon which the group then makes their way toward the dining hall.

The group quickly seat themselves at several tables, upon which a waitress approaches them. "Good evening, friends, my name is Emma. May I take your order, please?" Rebecca says, "A Sprite for me and some of the salmon Oskar."

Emma wrote down the order and asks, "And your side of potatoes?"

Rebecca said, "Baked potato with the works: bacon, cheese, sour cream, and chives." Emma nods, "Okay, and for you?" Mojo looks at the menu and says, "I'll have a piña colada with some of the crab gnocchi, please."

Emma said, "Okay, I'm gonna need some ID for your drink."

Mojo goes through his wallet and hands the waitress his ID, then Emma got back to ordering everyone's food. The Girls decided to have some root beers with a shrimp in a basket and fries, while the Professor ordered a peach iced tea and a seafood combination platter.

Emma then traipses up to the other tables. "And what would you like, friends?"

"I'll have a cherry cola and da fish tacos with extra salsa, please." Ace replies.

"I'll have the same." Deanna adds.

"I'll have a watermelon sssoda and the lobsssster roll, pleassse." Snake notes.

"I'll have a strawberry kiwi soda and the fish and chips, please." April notes.

Emma then takes their orders down, as well as three seafood lasagnas and three Cokes for Arturo, Billy, and Grubber. She leaves for a moment or two, then returns with everyone's orders, which they happily eat.

"Mmm, this is great!" Buttercup notes.

"Ahh, delicious," Mojo says. "The sauce compliments the spices very nicely." The puppies bark happily as they eat seafood flavored kibble from their dishes.

Once everyone has finished eating, a steel drum band begins playing a lovely reggae song that lilts through the air. Rebecca finished eating and said, "Sounds like it's time for a little dancing." Turning towards Mojo, she asks, "Wanna dance?" Mojo got up, held his hand out to Rebecca, and said, "Of course." He takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor, then they began to dance towards the rhythm.

Ace asks Deanna, "Babes, care to dance?"

Deanna smiles and gets up, "Sure thing, Ace."

Snake politely holds his hand out and says, "May I have this dancccce, my sssssweet?"

April smiles. "Absolutely, Honey!"

The three couples then begin dancing as the song plays:

"_Love power,  
>A little love power,<br>Stronger than the hurricane,  
>And softer than the summer rain,<em>

_Love power(What kind of power?),_  
><em>A little love power(It can lift you up),<em>  
><em>It can lift you up when you get blue,<em>  
><em>And make your life bright as a rainbow,<em>  
><em>Who-o-oa,<em>

_There ain't no sun in the morning sky,_  
><em>Oooo-ohh-oh,<em>  
><em>Breeze ain't blowin' and the birds don't fly,<em>  
><em>Oooo-ohh-oh,<em>

_Then someone kind reaches out their hand,_  
><em>And smiles a warm sweet smile,<em>  
><em>And then your heart comes to understand,<em>  
><em>What makes the world spin,<em>  
><em>Where the magic begins,<em>  
><em>Someone to believe in,<em>  
><em>Feels so good when everybody feels,<em>

_Love power(No greater power),_  
><em>A little love power(Nothing in the world),<em>  
><em>Stronger than the hurricane,<em>  
><em>And softer than the summer rain,<em>

_Oh, Love power(Everybody feel it),_  
><em>A little love power(Oh, oh, oh, oh),<em>  
><em>It can lift you up when you get blue,<em>  
><em>And make your life bright as a rainbow,<em>  
><em>Who-o-oa,<em>

Mojo twirls, then catches Rebecca, upon which they begin shimmying back and forth around each other, while Ace and Deanna boogie back and forth, clapping their hands, and Snake and April dance around each other, slowly and rhythmically swaying their arms.

_So many people, they feel so bad,  
>Oooo-ohh-oh,<br>Yeah, they make the money but they still feel so sad,  
>Oooo-ohh-oh,<br>Nobody told them that it ain't that stuff  
>That makes life worthwhile,<br>'Cause even if you got enough,  
>You got less than nothing<br>'Til you know for certain,  
>Enough to put your faith in,<br>It feels so good when everybody feels,_

_Love power(People, can you feel it?),_  
><em>A little love power,<em>  
><em>Stronger than the hurricane,<em>  
><em>And softer than the summer rain,<em>

Mojo and Rebecca begin picking up their pace and start dancing hand in hand, while Ace and Deanna begin merrily stomping their feet back and forth, and Snake and April take each other's hands and begin swaying slowly from left to right.

_Let me tell you now,  
>Whoa-oh,<br>Feel the inspiration,  
>He-ey,<br>Don't it feel like heaven?  
>It makes the soul and the spirit strong,<br>When everybody comes together,  
>Every single one,<br>They hear this song now,_

_Oh, Love power,_  
><em>A little love power,<em>  
><em>Stronger than the hurricane,<em>  
><em>And softer than the summer rain(Can you feel it?),<em>

_Oh, Love power(What kind of power?),_  
><em>A little love power(It can lift you up),<em>  
><em>It can lift you up when you get blue,<em>  
><em>And make your life bright as a rainbow,<em>

_Lift you up when you get blue,_  
><em>And make your life bright as a rainbow."<em>

Once the music ends, the couples hold each other close and share a kiss; their friends and family cheer happily, and the puppies hop up on their hind legs and bark excitedly. "Love power," Rebecca sighs. "Truer words were never spoken."

"Indeed, my dear," Mojo replies. "As long as we have each other, nothing is impossible."

**THE END**.

Voice Cast

Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love-Hewitt  
>Mojo Jojo-Roger L. Jackson<p>

Deanna Makatsch-Mila Kunis

April Franklin-Mandy Moore  
>Professor Utonium-Tom Kane<br>Blossom-Cathy Cavadini  
>BubblesFoxy-Tara Strong  
>Buttercup-Elizabeth Daily<br>Ace/Big Billy/Grubber-Jeff Glen Bennett  
>SnakeNarrator/Gary/Mr. Larson-Tom Kenny  
>Little Arturo-Jeffrey Garcia<br>Roxi-Jessie Flower  
>Captain Crack McGraigen-John DiMaggio<br>Reginald/Parrot-Dee Bradley Baker  
>Liza-Keira Knightley<br>Belinda-Zoe Saldana  
>Gary's Owner-Phil LaMarr<br>Emma-Naomie Harris


End file.
